Not a Nightmare
by activeagression
Summary: Isaac has another 'nightmare'. Scott just wants to help.


Scott woke, as usual, to a soft whimpering sort of snuffling coming from beside him and slightly downwards – where Isaac slept on the spare (and sort of gross if Scott was honest) mattress.

It had been several weeks since that first time Isaac had appeared in his doorway, water sliding down his nose and onto the floor. If it were anyone else who had been standing there dripping on his carpet, he probably would've laughed at how pathetic they looked. He had when Stiles had done pretty much the exact same thing half a year earlier but Isaac didn't look pathetic and defeated at all to Scott.

He looked like he always did; a little cocky and a lot adorable (not that Scott would ever admit that) but he knew in that exact moment that no matter what Isaac asked of him, he would say yes.

So there Isaac had been on that first night, curled up in a little sleepy werewolf ball as he attempted to get comfortable on the mangy mattress Scott had dragged down from the attic.

Scott had heard the exact moment Isaac's breathing evened out into sleep and had resigned himself to getting absolutely no sleep that night – not when _Isaac_ was not even a metre away. So he had lain down and picked at his blanket for hours, not needing something to entertain himself simply because listening to Isaac's steady heartbeat was enough.

Because of this Scott heard the exact moment, a few hours later, when Isaac's breathing had picked back up again and started whimpering and then thrashing in the blankets as though he was being absolutely tortured. Scott had leapt out of the bed with such force, he heard the supports crack but that didn't worry him right now. Kneeling down next to Isaac, he'd shook his shoulder gently and after getting no response, he had climbed under the blanket and just held Isaac against him until the thrashing stopped and Isaac let out a little content snuffle, pressing his forever cold nose against Scott's neck.

It had happened at least twice a week since that point and whenever they awoke now, wrapped around each other like pretzels, they simply detached themselves and got on with their day. They never spoke about it but they didn't have to. Scott knew the dreams were about Isaac's father now and knew what Isaac's father had done to him – the beatings, the freezer.

He knew it was also the reason why Isaac left the bathroom door open all the time and despite it leading to awkward situations, not only between them but with Melissa as well, he simply let it be. It was likely Isaac would never truly get over what had happened to him and that was okay to Scott (even if Melissa would always yell 'Jesus Isaac! There's a door for a reason'.)

Now Scott would wake automatically with Isaac's nightmares and even half asleep would somehow made his way down to the little mattress on the floor, even if it was gross.

Tonight was no different. He awoke to Isaac's little whimpering sounds and gasps like he was trying to breathe in the suffocating tightness of the freezer once again. Scott rubbed at his eyes tiredly and pushed aside his blankets. He went to get up and slip into Isaac's bed but before even a toe left his covers, Isaac asked "Scott?" in a pitch too high and a little to strangled for someone who just woke from a nightmare. Scott frowned.

"Isaac? Was it a nightmare? Your heart is racing." And it was, jumping like a little jackrabbit in Isaac's chest. Scott barely heard Isaac's murmured reply and figured his werewolf senses were a little out of whack considering – he checked his phone – it was freaking four in the morning.

"What?" he asked Isaac sleepily and Isaac's breathing hitched for a moment before settling into a forced kind of rhythm.

"Uhh… yeah. It's a nightmare Scott. It's fine though," Isaac whispered into the cold air of Scott's room.

"Do you want me to come down?" Scott asked, a little unsure now that Isaac was actually awake for Scott's usual descent into his bed.

"No," Isaac started a little quick and huffed before babbling out an apology, "Sorry, it's just… I'm sure you're sick of sleeping on the ground with me. I'm fine, really."

Scott stared at the ceiling and sighed,

"Isaac really. I don't mind if it helps you sleep."

"No, I'm sure I'm fine," Isaac insisted and Scott growled low in his throat, missing Isaac's barely breathed out 'fuck…' in response.

"Isaac. You are not fine. You have some of the worst nightmares I have ever seen. If you need me, I'll come down."

"No," Isaac said firmly.

"Why not?" Scott growled and Isaac growled back.

"I don't want to burden you. We both know the mattress is uncomfortable and really, I'm fine." Scott considered this for less then a full second.

"Fine," he started and Isaac let out a little sigh in relief before, "get up here then."

Scott heard a little thump from the floor and then wide blue eyes were peering at him from the side of his bed.

"What?" Isaac asked, voice choked.

"Get up here. My bed's comfortable. Come on. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Isaac could tell as well, Scott's voice left no room for argument and he found himself almost getting up immediately into the air before realizing how bad (really terrible) that would be and what Scott would immediately smell the moment he left his blankets, sleepy or not.

Considering this and Scott's insistence, he cocooned himself in the thick blanket and rose slowly, slipping into Scott's bed beside him before he thought about it too much and made Scott suspicious.

"Hey," Scott said as soon as he was in the bed, "Come here." And with that, Scott pulled Isaac's cocoon from him (as Isaac reached out desperately to grab it) and went to drape it over them both before pausing and sniffing deep. Isaac watched through the dark, horrified as Scott turned bright red and turned to stare at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Isaac stared back, silent and embarrassed, expecting to be kicked from the bed and maybe the house before Scott huffed out a warm laugh against his face.

"Not a nightmare then," he chuckled and Isaac scowled, kicking him lightly in the shin.

"No," he confirmed, "not a nightmare." Scott laughed some more and settled down beside Isaac in the bed, a wide grin pulling at his mouth.

"You were wanking," he accused and Isaac sputtered a little before choking out "what" because he really didn't expect Scott to react this way.

Taking a page from Stile's handbook, Scott turned mischievous eyes on Isaac.

"You know wanking, playing with yourself, jerking off," he paused… "Choking the chicken."

Isaac couldn't help the warbled laughter that escaped him, "Choking the chicken? What the hell Scott?" Scott shrugged.

"Whatever you call it, you were," he declared and Isaac sighed.

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry. It's just been such a long time."

"You don't in the shower?" Scott asked, head tilted like it puzzled him greatly.

"No!" Isaac gasped, "You would be able to like… smell it."

Scott shrugged, "Doesn't stop me." And Isaac in turn blushed a brilliant pink colour as he mumbled, "I know."

"Bro, if you want you can like keep going. I'll just stay up here and pretend to sleep."

"That's weird," Isaac hissed and Scott chuckled again.

"We're weird. I don't see the issue. I was even gonna pretend to be asleep for you."

Isaac groaned and buried his face in Scott's bare shoulder, "that's still weird."

"Okay..." Scott starts and Isaac feels like preemptively groaning at whatever suggestion is going to be made, but then, "if you want, I'll do it." The question startles Isaac and he leans back to make sure Scott is actually Scott.

"What? You're gonna wank yourself off with me here?" he questions and Scott laughs again and shakes his head.

"No," he says and Isaac relaxes because that could've got really weir… "I was offering to jerk you off…" he smirks, "choke your chicken."

Isaac stares at Scott… then stares at him some more… then some more.

"Really?" he asks, unsure what emotion to express here but feels like maybe he sounds far too eager. Scott nods and instead of answering and going through more questioning, he reaches down and grips Isaac through his underwear. Isaac swears and bucks into his hand, a million questions and interjections forming in his mind and then his mouth, but then Scott is pulling him out of the front of his underwear and that's skin on skin right there. All of Isaac's questions clog up in his throat and as Scott starts the stroke him slowly, they all fade away and instead he starts babbling like he always does when there's a hand on his cock (regardless of whose it is).

"Oh God, Scott. This is – ah – unexpect… hnng… do you want me to… uh… what?"

And Scott shoots him an amused look as his hand continues up and down and up, "do you always talk this much?"

Isaac whines as Scott's hand twists a little when it reaches the head and nods frantically, "always. That's why… no – fuck – wanking." Scott leans up to kiss him then and Isaac's mind goes all fuzzy because… well… Scott freaking McCall is kissing him and pulling him closer and then what is tha…

Isaac's mind completely deserts him as Scott pushes them together and wraps a large hand around them both at once, jerking unsteadily at first but then finding a rhythm and Isaac writhes against him because it's hot and a little sticky and that's Scott's dick down there, pressed against his and it's hard like Scott wants him – actually wants him and it only takes a few minutes of this to completely bring Isaac to the edge where he's panting against Scott's throat and letting out throaty whines and then...

"Scott… Gon – ah – cum." and Scott just keeps stroking and growling softly in his throat before spilling hot and wet over Isaac, who feels like he could cum at any second and he's not quite there and if Scott stops… But he doesn't, he just continues jerking Isaac off, his own cum making everything slick and easy and Isaac cums at the sheer hotness of it all.

Minutes later they're as clean as a couple tissues can get them and wrapped up in each other, naked and warm. 'Cuddling,' Isaac thinks happily and he presses his cold nose further into Scott's neck who just chuckles and hugs him tighter.

"You should have nightmares like that more often."


End file.
